You're my father
by WhySoSirius7582934
Summary: Dean Winchester goes to Charlotte expecting to fight demons not to take care of a sixteen year old that claims to be his daughter. Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!

I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.

This is my first fanfiction so criticism is welcome.

"We've got a job in Charlotte North Carolina," Sam Winchester said approaching his older brother who was eating pie.

"What is it?" Dean Winchester asked through a mouthful.

"Demons," Sam replied shoving a newspaper onto the table in front of Dean. "There are omens all over the place,"

"Alright," Dean sighed heavily. "Let's go," with a longing look at his last piece of pie he stood up and walked out of the café with Sam following.

They got into the '67 Chevy Impala that was parked outside and as Dean put it into gear one of his Metallica songs came on and he turned up the volume, he began singing as he drove.

The four hour drive from Atlanta Georgia to Charlotte North Carolina passed quickly with Sam complaining about Dean's music choices and Dean telling Sam to pipe down, it was the driver who picked the music and not the passenger.

Angelina Evans-Winchester sat in the Charlotte Diner waiting for her egg and bacon roll that she had ordered. It had been two months since the loss of her mother and she was still trying to get over it, her friends and teachers have been so supportive. Angelina was fighting hard against child services because unless her father could be located she would be forced to go into the foster system for two years until she turned eighteen.

"Here's your roll Angie," Ruby said handing Angelina her egg and bacon roll.

"Thanks Rubes," Angelina smiled at her friend as two men entered the diner, one was taller than the other and had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, and the shorter of the two had short brown hair and Angelina's green eyes. Her own green eyes widened as she took in the shorter of the two, he looked very similar to her.

"Ooh look at that Sam, an egg and bacon roll," the shorter of the two said while the taller–Sam- rolled his eyes.

"You just ate Dean," Sam replied.

"Yeah four hours ago," the shorter one-Dean- shot back.

"What can I get ya'll?" Ruby asked walking over to the two men who were sitting next to Angelina so that she was able to hear what they were talking about and so that she could piece together what her mother had said about her father with what these two men were talking about.

"An egg and bacon roll and a coffee please," Dean said and Angelina noted how similar their food preferences were, given she wouldn't have coffee but it was still the same.

"Just a coffee for me," Sam said.

"Angie quit drooling," Ruby whispered to Angelina as she walked past and Angelina blushed but glared at Ruby's retreating back.

"I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance to come here," Sam said looking at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, he was eyeing the girl sitting next to them, she looked so familiar but he couldn't place how or why.

"Don't you remember the last time we were in Charlotte with dad?" Sam asked curiously. "You met that girl Ava Evans,"

"Ah Ava, I remember her," Dean said but he was still watching the girl, he noticed how her body had become stiff as soon as Sam had mentioned Ava. "I wonder if she still lives here,"

"She doesn't," the soft voice startled both men and they looked at the girl who lifted her head and looked at them, her green eyes sad and doe-like.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked ignoring how those eyes looked exactly like his and how the wavy red hair seemed to fall in her face like it did with Ava.

"Ava Evans died two months ago," the girl said.

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly. "Did you know her?" the girl nodded her head.

"She was my mother," she said as the tears spilled onto her cheeks, she wiped them away and hastily bit into her roll to avoid talking. Dean noted how the roll looked like the ones he usually ordered but that wasn't unusual as most people probably ordered that except for Sam who was just weird that way.

Angelina forced herself to swallow her bite and look back up at the two men who seemed to be having a silent conversation, finally –after what seemed like hours- they looked back at her.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Angelina," she replied. "Angelina Evans-Winchester," she noticed their eyes widen at her last name and wondered why.

"W-Winchester?" Dean choked out.

"Yes, why?" Angelina asked confused, why did the name mean so much to them?

"I am Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean," Sam said and this time Angelina's eyes widened, her mother had always said her father was a guy named Dean Winchester.

"Did you have a mother named Mary?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Dean replied.

"My name is Angelina Mary Ava Evans-Winchester," Angelina said after looking at them for a few minutes.

"Are you alright Angie?" Ruby asked coming up and looking at Angelina who was staring at Sam and Dean with tears forming in her eyes.

"I think I just found my father," Angelina whispered pointing to Dean and Ruby turned to him and looked at him.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ruby said appraising Dean who was staring at Angelina with an expression of pure shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.  
I do own Angelina and all the other characters that don't belong in the series. **

I am in serious need of a Beta so if anyone wants to beta my stories I would be really grateful.

* * *

Sam politely cleared his throat and Ruby took this as her cue to leave, she put a comforting hand on Angelina's shoulder before walking back behind the counter.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, my house," Angelina replied although if she went into the foster system it wouldn't be her house for much longer.

"How far is it from here?" Dean asked still trying to process the fact that he had a sixteen year old daughter.

"Not far," Angelina answered.

"Lead the way," Dean said as he put money on the table and walked out of the diner with Sam and Angelina following, he stepped aside and let Angelina lead.

She led them down two streets and towards a two story house; she unlocked the door and stepped inside with them.

"This is a nice house," Dean said as he looked around. "Ava did always like the simple but fancy stuff,"

Angelina allowed him and Sam to wander around the house to look around. There were lots of photos of a red-headed, brown-eyed woman with a red-headed, green-eyed young girl growing up.

"Tell us about yourself Angelina," Sam said once they were seated in the lounge room and Angelina had made a cup of coffee for both Sam and Dean and a milo for herself.

"What do you want to know?" Angelina asked.

"Everything," Dean said looking as though he could never look at her enough.

"Where to begin," she muttered blowing a strand of red hair out of her face. "Well I was born here in Charlotte and I grew up with mum. She told me that my father was a guy named Dean Winchester and I had gotten my like of pie from him. I grew up with my mum telling me everything about my father, that he was an amazing guy and that he was someone she had fallen completely and utterly in love with him,"

"Really?" Dean broke in ignoring Sam's look that clearly said 'let her tell the story.'

"Yes," Angelina smiled. "I am a huge fan of supernatural/mystery novels, I love reading and hanging out with my friends, Ruby's one of them. I also love drawing and my mum said I could have started an art studio if I wanted to but I never wanted to do that,"

"Are they your drawings that I saw upstairs?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah they are," Angelina answered surprised that Sam had noticed that.

"They are really good," Sam said remembering the drawings of animals and landscapes that he had seen upstairs.

"Thanks," Angelina blushed. "It's really not that big a deal though,"

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked incredulously. "That is a big deal,"

"Enough about me," Angelina said still blushing. "Tell me about you,"

"W-why do you want to know about us?" Dean stuttered and Angelina looked at him, she had caught him completely off guard.

"You're my father," she replied simply. "Unless you are able to take me in I am forced into the foster system for two years,"

"Can we have a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Angelina said standing up and walking into the kitchen to check on the cookies she had made before she went to the diner.

Sam and Dean looked at each other waiting for someone to talk first.

"Dean, we need to tell her the truth," Sam broke the silence.

"What?" Dean sounded shocked. "What the hell for?"

"Because she is your daughter and she deserves the truth,"

"She'll freak out and run the moment that she finds out,"

"Dean, she said that she loves supernatural novels,"

"No Sam!"

"It's either that or going into the foster system and if I were Angelina I would choose you and the truth," Sam said forcefully.

"Fine," Dean said glaring at his younger brother knowing that he wouldn't get a good argument in with Sam peddling the whole foster care system argument. "Angelina, you can come back in now!" he called into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me about you?" Angelina asked coming back into the lounge room with a choc chip cookie.

"Yes," Dean said. "Against my better judgement I am going to tell you,"

"It's a fair bit to take in so I suggest you get comfortable and don't freak out," Sam said and Angelina's green eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when she heard this, what could be so big?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.  
I do own Angelina and all the other characters that don't belong in the series. **

I am in serious need of a Beta so if anyone wants to beta my stories I would be really grateful.

* * *

Sam looked at Dean who rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to be the one to freak the girl out.

"How do we actually know that you're my daughter?" Dean asked suspiciously and Angelina groaned.

"Dude, my eyes are like yours and I'm the daughter of the girl you used to date, who by the way never fell in love with another man after you left so there is no doubt that I am yours," she huffed. "So what is so big that you have to actually check that I'm your daughter?"

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Sam asked.

"I read supernatural books, yeah I do," Angelina replied. "Or at least I believe in angels," at that Dean snorted and Sam rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Dean said. "Sammy, do we really have to?"

"Yes," Sam replied firmly. "Angelina, everything supernatural that you have read about exist,"

"You're kidding?" Angelina gaped at her father and uncle.

"Unfortunately not," Dean sighed, this was not how he thought she would take it. "We hunt it,"

"As in kill?"

"Yes, because they're not the clean, cut and nice creatures that the novels lead you to believe," Sam answered. "They actually kill and destroy people,"

"So it's our job to kill them so they don't hurt anybody else," Dean added. "Our dad brought us up with it after our mother was killed by a demon,"

"I'm sorry," Angelina muttered and they nodded."Can I come with you?"

"No," Dean said instantly.

"Why not?" Angelina challenged glaring at her father who shifted, her glared scared him, it reminded him of Ava.

"Because we travel around a lot and hunting is no place for a sixteen year old girl who is still in school," Dean said.

"I don't want to go into foster care," Angelina whined looking pleadingly at Dean. "I've heard horrible things about the foster care system,"

"I'm inclined to agree with her Dean," Sam said looking at his brother.

"Sammy, we're meant to be dead," Dean reminded him. "How do you think child services would feel about us being alive, felons and wanting to take in a sixteen year old child?"

"Why are you meant to be dead and how are you felons?" Angelina asked interestedly.

"We're felons because our job demands us to impersonate federal agents and desecrate graves and we are meant to be dead because an FBI Agent faked our deaths because we helped him out with a demon problem," Sam explained and Angelina nodded.

"I honestly don't care about that, I will do anything to avoid foster care," Angelina replied.

"Dean, I don't mind having her tag along," Sam said glancing at Dean.

"Please dad," Angelina pleaded and Dean jerked like he had been shocked, it was the first time that she had called him that and it pierced him. It awakened an instinct in him, to protect his daughter, to care for her and just be there for her.

"Fine," he caved. "Where do I sign the papers?"

"I've got child services on speed dial, can you believe it?" she scoffed as she reached for the cordless handset and hit the speed dial button.

She talked to whoever was on the phone and they agreed to meet her father which she was so excited about although she was nervous about how they would react to him having no stable home and a criminal past.

After about ten minutes of waiting the doorbell rang and Angelina went to open it.

"Hello Angelina," a lady in her mid forties said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face.

"Hi Mrs James," Angelina said forcing a smile onto her face, she had never liked her social worker, there was something that screamed 'fake' about her.

"So I hear that you finally tracked down your father," Mrs James said walking into the house and sitting down in the living room. That was another thing that annoyed Angelina to no end, Mrs James made herself at home like she had been living there forever.

"Yes I have," Angelina said and even she could hear the pride in her own voice.

"Who is he?" Mrs James asked not even noticing Sam and Dean sitting there.

"Him," Angelina pointed to Dean who cleared his throat, Mrs James peered through her thick black square glasses at him.

"And you would be?"

"Dean Winchester," Dean replied sticking out his hand for her to shake and she took it gingerly as though afraid he would hurt her.

"You are Angelina's father?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How can I be sure? How do I know that you haven't brainwashed her and are attempting to abduct her?" Mrs James inquired and Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to desrcibe my last meeting with Angelina's mother, Ava, sixteen years ago?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No thank you," Mrs James replied delicately shuddering. "Now there are a few standard questions that I have to ask you,"

"It's not like I'm adopting her, she's _my_ daughter," he replied impatiently.

"I know that," Mrs James said. "But it's procedure."

"Look Mrs James, it's not really neccessary, it states in mum's will that if anything were to happen to her that I would go straight into the care of my father," Angelina broke in.

"How do you know that?" Mrs James asked.

"I looked at her will, her lawyer said I could," Angelina defended. "Everything in the house and the house itself automatically goes to me and I automatically go into the care of my father,"

"Well then," Mrs James said snapping her breif case shut and standing up, she smoothed down her pristine black skirt, adjusted her glasses and looked at Angelina. "This is goodbye,"

"Goodbye," Angelina replied as she followed Mrs James to the door and shut it behind her. "Good riddance," she muttered walking back into the lounge room.

"Well we better hit the road," Dean said standing up and stretching.

"Is this house really yours?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes," Angelina replied. "The bank doesn't own it anymore, I do and mum's life innsurance pays for the morgage so I don't have to worry about that. If there is a job close to here then we can stay here,"

"That's good," Dean said. "Now go pack,"

"What am I packing?"

"Clothes, toiletries and anything else you can think of," Sam answered. "And preferably an iPod because Dean likes to listen to music like Metellica over and over again,"

"Sure," Angelina replied skipping upstairs, she was going away with her father! She was still having trouble believing that.

"Dude," Dean looked at Sam, offended about his comment about his choice of music.

"What?" Sam shrugged.

"Don't knock my music," Dean scowled.

"It's true," Sam shrugged again and Dean scowled even more heavily at him.

Angelina bounded back down the stairs with a bag of her stuff.

"Alright, let's go," Dean said his heart warming at the sight of her.

They stepped out of the house and walked back down to the diner where Angelina saw the best car in her opinion. A '67 Chevy Impala.

"This is an awesome car!" she exclaimed.

"You know cars?" Dean asked shocked.

"Sure," Angelina shrugged as if wasn't that big a deal.

They got into the car and as Dean started it Metellica blasted from the car and Angelina rolled her eyes at the choice of music.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!**

**I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.**

I am in serious need of a beta so if anyone would beta my stories I would be grateful.

* * *

Dean looked in his rear view mirror and smiled at Angelina who leaning against the window and breathing deeply in her sleep.

"Dude, you love her," Sam said quietly as he also looked at Angelina.

"She's my daughter Sammy," Dean said for explanation as he continued to stare fondly at his daughter.

"Eyes on the road Dean," Sam warned and Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother's concern but teared his eyes from his daughter and stared at the road.

"You're such a worrier Sam," Dean muttered.

The ride continued in silence until Angelina stirred and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked sitting up and pulling her earphones out of her ear, she had fallen asleep listening to her music and not the stuff her dad listened to.

"We're almost in Louisville Kentucky," Sam replied. "You've been asleep for almost seven hours,"

"That's the longest I've slept in two months," Angelina added rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror with concern.

"I've been having nightmares about the night that mum died," Angelina confessed and Dean's eyes narrowed, he knew all about having nightmares. He had been plauged by them ever since his return from Hell and he knew that Sam had nightmares about lots of things as well namely things to do with that bitch Ruby.

"Why didn't you have them now?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno," Angelina shrugged. "I guess it was because you were here,"

"We're here Dean," Sam said interrupting the father-daughter moment.

"Alright," Dean said. "Let's get some pie," he parked and got out, Angelina followed him and so did Sam stretching his long legs as he got out.

They walked into the local diner in Louisville and immediately Dean and Angelina ordered apple pie. Sam ordered a coffee.

"What are we doing in Louisville Kentucky?" Angelina asked once they had been seated.

"We've found a job which you are sitting out on," Dean said and Angelina looked at him outraged.

"Why the hell am I sitting out?" she demanded glaring at her father.

"Dean's right Angelina," Sam said softly. "You aren't trained for this and it's very dangerous so you are staying in the motel room and you are not leaving it until we get back."

"But-"

"No Angie, please, I don't want to see you get hurt," Dean said and it was his use of her nickname that pulled her up, she realised that he seriously wanted to keep her safe, it didn't matter that he had only known her for almost a day, she was his daughter and nothing more mattered except keeping her and his brother safe.

"Fine," she huffed as the two pieces of pie and the coffee came, she began eating and Sam shook his head.

"Like father like daughter I guess," he sighed.

After finishing their pie and coffee the three of them walked back to the Impala and got in, Dean drove to the nearest motel. He paid for a room with three beds for about a week.

"Great," Angelina huffed as she helped unpack her stuff, she claimed the bed closest to the window but the two boys didn't mind.

"Alright Angie, we're going to go and 'investigate' this job," Sam said using quotations to show what he thought investigating this problem the way the local police did.

"You stay here and be good," Dean said and Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I promise dad," she said smiling inoccently at him.

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean asked rhetorically shaking his head as he and Sam left the motel room, leaving Angelina by herself.

She sighed and flicked on the TV, there probably wasn't anything on TV but she didn't care, at least it was something to do. She grabbed out her sketch pad and started sketching whatever came to mind which was a horse that she had seen before she had left Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke.  
I do own Angelina and all the other characters that don't belong in the series. **

Thank you to tvj12 for becoming my beta and for everyone else for reviewing. Sorry about being so long since I last updated. I've just been really busy.

* * *

Sam and Dean drove up to the crime scene hoping to get something out of it.

"I dunno man, I don't feel comfortable with her tagging along," Sam said uneasily, voicing his concerns. He knew that Dean would snap at him for saying this, but he needed to tell his brother how he felt.

"Dude, you were all for it when she mentioned foster care," Dean said, pausing to look at his brother with shock in his eyes. He wasn't too hot with the thought of a sixteen year old girl tagging along with them either, but she was his daughter. And even though Dean hadn't heard from Ava for all those years, he still felt a small connection to Ava that extended to Angelina.

"I know," Sam admitted. "But I was just thinking that maybe we should've gotten two rooms, one for her and one for us. It'll be really uncomfortable with the three of us crammed into one room."

"We'll talk about this later," Dean said firmly as they approached the crime scene. It was an apartment that they had to break in to, but that wasn't something they were shy about considering they had done it so many times they had lost count.

"Fine," Sam said as Dean started picking the lock. "It's open," Sam pushed open the door and stepped inside ignoring Dean's look of annoyance.

"That was stupid," Dean muttered as he also stepped inside. "Oh my god!" he muttered as he took in the apartment. The whole house was so neat that there wasn't even a speck of dust. Dean would bet all of his money on the fact that everything was in alphabetical order.

"I know," Sam agreed. He liked things ordered, but he wasn't this much of a neat-freak.

"So what do we think it was?" Dean asked as they looked around the apartment. The pristine white carpet in the living room was stained with dark red blood.

"I'm thinking ghost," Sam answered. "There was evidence that a female around the age of the victim was killed about twenty years ago."

"Why come back now though?" Dean asked.

"Who knows," Sam shrugged. "How do we deal with the ghost of a teenage girl?"

"You're the expert Sammy," Dean said. "You dated Jessica for a while."

"That doesn't make me an expert Dean," Sam sighed trying not to get impatient with his older brother.

"In my book it does," Dean smirked. "We can't get much more from this place at the moment. We need to see the body,"

-

Angelina sat on the edge of the bed, she had given up on sketching an hour ago. She was really worried about her friends, how they would cope without her because she was the brains of the group. She had gotten several texts from her friends and she explained in each text -patiently- how she had decided to live with her father so that she didn't have to go into foster care. She would do anything to avoid foster care as one of her friends was in foster care and she hated it.

Her phone rang for a tenth time and when she picked it up she saw it was Ruby calling.

"Hey Rubes," she grinned even though she knew Ruby couldn't see her. Actually talking to one of her friends was better than just texting them. She really needed company while her dad and uncle were working the case but it was impossible to ask Ruby to come to Louisville Kentucky just for a day or two -depending on how long it took for Dean and Sam to close this case- and then go home again when Angelina left.

"How're you doing sweetie?" Ruby's concerned voice floated through the phone, comforting Angelina.

"It's hard Rubes," Angelina confessed. "I thought it would be easy to drop everything, leave with my dad and forget about what happened to Mum—forget about everything—but it's not."

"Of course it's not, Ange," Ruby said patiently. "Trust me, I've tried." Angelina giggled, remembering the time that Ruby ran away from home being a 'rebel' as she called it, and came back within a week.

"I just miss everyone so much. Not as much as I miss Mum, but I do miss everyone; you and my friends the most."

"I know, Ange, I know," Ruby replied. "But if you're dad loves you, he will try and help you through it. From what you told me in that text you sent, you don't think he knows much about looking after children or how to be a dad."

"So what do I do?" Angelina was at a loss, she didn't know exactly what Ruby was getting at. "I don't know how to be a dad."

"I know you don't sweetie," Ruby chuckled. "You just need to show him you love him, you need to show him that it's alright to make mistakes and that this is a learning curve for you as well. You told me that he protected his brother like crazy, that family is important to him, right?"

"Yeah..." Angelina said slowly.

"That means that no matter what he will never let anything happen to you," Ruby stated, and Angelina felt a smile creep onto her face.

"I miss you," Angelina whispered, that smile slowly fading as she realized that she was all alone with no girlfriends to talk to, to gossip with.

"I miss you too Ange, we all do, but we understand why you left with him. It was so you didn't have to grow up like Taylah, and she understands as well. You call me when you need to talk, my phone will always be on and I will always be ready to talk to you no matter what," Ruby said softly.

"Thanks Rubes," Angelina said, that grin returning to her face knowing that she had such a good friend in Ruby. "I'll be sure to take you up on that."

"No worries, bye sweetie," Ruby said before disconnecting, and Angelina was listening to a dial tone. After talking to Ruby she felt so much better. She knew she would have to try to help her dad through this; after all, they were both new at it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!**

**I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.**

Thank you to tvj12 for becoming my beta and for everyone else for reviewing. Sorry about being so long since I last updated. I've just been really busy.

* * *

Dean and Sam approached the morgue and flashed their FBI badges to the morgue attendant who let them in.

"I don't know why the FBI wants to see the body," the morgue attendant shrugged as he pulled out the body. "Let me know when you're done," he walked away leaving Sam and Dean alone with the body.

"Look Sam, I didn't mean to bite your head off before," Dean said looking at his brother. "It's just that I didn't want to do anything that would scare Angie away from us."

"I know that Dean," Sam said softly. "But it's the first time that we've had a girl tag along with us, let alone one as young as her."

"So ghost?" Dean asked, temporarily changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm thinking ghost," Sam confirmed and Dean nodded.

"It'll be fine Sammy. We don't need to get an extra room, we're low on cash as it is. We'll just respect her privacy."

"When have you ever respected a girl's privacy Dean?" Sam snorted and Dean scowled.

"She's my daughter, Sam."

"We can give it a try," Sam agreed as the two of them left the body, they went to tell the morgue attendant they were done and then they left. Dean complained that he didn't want to leave Angelina alone for too long. "You're becoming a mother Dean," Sam snickered at the worry his brother showed.

"Am not," Dean scowled as they got into the Impala and he pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

Angelina leaned her head against the headboard of the bed and sighed heavily as she watched some comedy show that didn't really grab her interest. She was still trying to figure out how she had believed so easily that the supernatural existed. She had told her dad that she had believed him right away, but she was going to need a bit more proof to be sure. The fact that she read books on it didn't mean anything at all; it only meant she liked reading it.

She heard the lock click and turned her head towards the door, her father and uncle stepped through the door, her father scowling at her uncle who was smirking.

"Hey Angie," Dean smiled when he spotted her.

"Hi Dad," Angelina smiled and Dean felt himself warm inside at the use of the word 'dad.' He didn't think that would happen with anyone, not even Lisa and Ben brought out that feeling in him. Sam was a close second but Angelina was definitely a first.

"Bored?" Sam asked and Angelina nodded. "I thought so," he chuckled. "Which was why I brought these," he pulled out a bag from behind his back and gave it to Angelina.

She opened the bag and looked inside; there was a fresh sketch pad along with pencils as well as a couple of books and DVD's.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Sam!" Angelina exclaimed putting down the bag and hugging the startled-looking Sam.

"That's alright Angie," he said glaring over Angelina's shoulder at Dean who was silently laughing so hard his shoulders were shaking. She pulled away from her Uncle blushing – she couldn't believe she had done that!

"So, any ideas Sammy?" Dean asked once Angelina had settled back down on the bed, She was sorting through the DVD's, trying to choose which one to watch first.

"Well there was this girl Amelia who died twenty years ago. She was killed by her lover when she said she wouldn't run away with him, but he was never convicted as he ran away as soon as he had killed her. There are legends and rumors that she kills every couple that live in the apartment that she died in," Sam said reading off his laptop.

"Creepy," Angelina interjected and both Sam and Dean looked at her, not realizing that she was paying attention to what they were saying.

"It's what we deal with almost every day," Dean told her and she nodded. "Was Amelia cremated or buried?"

"Cremated," Sam sighed. "We'd have to ask around to see if there was anything of hers left over."

"Wouldn't it be in the apartment where that woman was killed if it was left over?" Angelina asked looking at her dad.

"It might be," Dean replied.

"Can I come this time?" Angelina asked, and Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"I don't think that's a good idea Angie," Sam said hesitantly, he had heard of red-heads and their famous tempers and he didn't want to anger Angelina.

"Please," Angelina pouted, using her best puppy dog face which she knew had always worked on her mother.

"Aw, don't do that Angie," Dean sighed running a hand through his hair. "Fine," he finally caved. "You can come, but you're waiting in the car."

"Fine," Angelina agreed, knowing that was the best deal she was going to get.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!**

**I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.**

**Thank you to tvj12 for becoming my beta and for everyone else for reviewing. Sorry about being so long since I last updated. I've just been really busy.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I appreciate all the comments I get. Sorry it's been so long, I kinda hurt my finger so it's been hard to write but here's the next chapter, some action in it and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Angelina excitedly packed her things, she was going to find out exactly what it was her father did and she couldn't wait, even though he had told her it would be dangerous.

"You ready Angie?" Dean asked, poking his head into the bathroom where she was fixing her hair. It was messy, and she seemed to think it needed to be fixed, but Dean swore it looked fine. He would never understand girls -even teenage ones.

"Ready." Angelina came out of the bathroom and followed Sam and Dean into the Impala.

"There's something I don't get though—" Sam started, and Dean mock-gasped.

"Sam doesn't understand something! It's a miracle!"

"Shut up," Sam scowled. "Why would Amelia kill Jessica? It doesn't make any sense because Jessica wasn't dating anyone."

"How do you know she wasn't seeing anyone secretly?" Angelina asked, and Sam turned to face her. "What? She could've been, forbidden love is so romantic."

"Then there would be another dead person," Sam argued, and Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and daughter arguing.

"Not if that person managed to get away or left before Jessica was killed."

"But that would mean that Amelia's killing pattern changed," Sam continued to argue.

"Nah-uh," Angelina shook her head. "It would just mean that she missed whoever was seeing Jessica and may go after him."

"But ghosts usually can't leave the place they died unless they are connected to another place," Sam told her.

"Well he might go back to the last place he was with Jessica, or he might have grabbed something that belonged to Amelia," Angelina said. Sam opened and closed his mouth several times but he realized that she was right. That was the only logical explanation that he could see.

"Awesome!" Dean laughed. "My daughter just beat you in a smartness contest!"

"Smartness?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, I couldn't think of a better name," Dean was still laughing. "But that was awesome, good job Angie. Hardly anyone bets Sam at that game."

"Thanks dad." Angelina grinned at her dad before throwing an apologetic look at her uncle, who just smiled at her. The argument was water under the bridge now -as her mom would say.

"We're here," Sam said as he spotted the apartment, but his eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow move behind the curtains. "I think Angie may have been right about the man coming back to the last place they were."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, but when he saw where Sam was looking his eyes widened. "Stay in the car Angie," he told Angelina, who nodded.

Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked to the apartment. Angelina waited until they had gone inside before she quietly opened the door and stepped outside; there was no way she was missing out on this. She was a good girl, but not all the time—she did break and bend rules occasionally.

* * *

Sam and Dean stepped inside the house, only to startle a tall middle-aged man with short sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. The man jumped backwards with a shout.

"Who are you?" he asked, glaring at Sam and Dean. "You are intruding on a very private moment."

"We're trying to save your life," Dean growled. He hated it when people reacted like this.

"Leave me alone," the man said, turning his back on the two brothers and walking down the hallway to a room. He slammed the door shut and Sam and Dean heard a lock click.

"Damnit!" Dean growled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Dean, we can save him," Sam said, trying to calm down his brother. Before he could say more, however, the room turned cold and he cursed silently.

"She's here," Dean mumbled, cocking his gun and stalking forward like a leopard stalking its prey. "Why do people have to be so damn stupid?"

Sam just shook his head and walked towards the door that had been locked by the mysterious man. He kicked it open and the man stumbled back startled.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked outraged.

"Look man, you are in serious danger and we are trying to save your life," Sam told him patiently while Dean stood guard.

"Yeah right," the man snorted.

"You're girlfriend died at the hands of a ghost that has come back to kill you because you got away," Sam explained. "This ghost kills couples and because you got away she's going to finish the job now."

Before the man could reply, cackling and shrieking could be heard.

"Sam," Dean called, and Sam nodded knowing exactly what to do.

He pulled out the salt and ran it in a circle around the man. "Stay inside this circle and she cannot touch you," the man scoffed, but Sam said no more and turned towards the door.

* * *

Angelina crept towards the back door of the apartment and fiddled with the doorknob until it creaked open. She suddenly felt a chill and rubbed her hands up her arms to create friction to keep herself warm. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and readied herself for whatever she would see, except nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

Standing in front of an open door was a woman with a wild, tangled mess of raven black hair, and even from behind Angelina could see the blood stain on the white nightgown that the woman wore. Angelina knew that if the woman turned around she would see blue eyes that sparkled with hate and looked like ice. On the other side of the woman stood Sam and Dean, both with their guns raised, and Angelina knew that she should've stayed in the car but it was too late now.

She believed in the stuff her father hunted now, her eyes were wide as she took it all in. Her breathing grew rapid and she gripped the wall to stop herself from falling over. She was amazed that the ghost didn't hear her, but it was too focused on whoever else was in the room with her father and uncle.

"Come on," she heard Dean mutter. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to calm down her breathing. "Angie what the hell are you doing?" Dean growled as he caught sight of Angelina, who cringed.

"Dean, we have to kill her before she kills Angie."

"I know Sam."

Angelina sucked in a breath and started to creep back the way she came, but the ghost turned her head at the last moment and her lips pulled back in a snarl as she disappeared.

"No!" Dean screamed as the ghost of Amelia appeared in front of Angelina, causing her to fall down. Dean shot the gun, narrowly missing the ghost who had disappeared at the last minute. Angelina scrambled up and ran towards the door but Amelia appeared again, stopping her from getting out of the house.

"Dean, you go after Amelia, I'll stay with him," Sam said, but as he turned around he heard the glass smash and the man had scrambled out of the house. Sam sighed and decided to look for anything of Amelia's instead.

"Angie!" Dean called, shooting the rock salt again at Amelia who disappeared in a hiss of anger. "Come on," he grabbed Angelina's hand and dragged her to her feet.

"Dean, we're gonna have to torch the house," Sam said, coming up to Dean and Angelina. "I don't know what belongs to Amelia and what belongs to anyone else."

"So be it," Dean muttered, just as Angelina screamed and was ripped from his grasp by Amelia.

"You die," Amelia's voice was a guttural growl and Angelina screamed again. "I kill you."

"Leave her alone," Dean growled, but Amelia disappeared into a room, dragging Angelina along with her. "NO! Damnit!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!**

**I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.**

**Thank you to tvj12 for becoming my beta and for everyone else for reviewing. Sorry about being so long since I last updated. I've just been really busy. Dean might seem a little OOC in this chapter, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Dean's anguished scream echoed around the house, he didn't know where in the house Amelia had taken Ange, or if they were even in the house.

"Dean, we'll find her," Sam said, gripping his older brother's arm to stop Dean from doing anything stupid. "You can't light it up either because we don't know if Angie is in the house or not," he added as Dean pulled out his lighter.

"That bitch!" Dean yelled. He hoped to entice Amelia out of hiding, but his words echoed around the empty house. "I'm gonna light you up!"

"Find me first." Amelia's voice echoed eerily around the house and her laughter followed, causing Dean to yell out a string of curses.

"Dean, we will find them, we will, but first we need to research more," Sam said. "Which is what we should've done in the first place and Angie should've never come with us."

"I didn't know this would happen, Sam!" Dean snapped as they gathered their things. Dean dumped his gun in Sam's arms and walked away. "She's got the same stubbornness as Ava did," he added as he kicked open each door searching for his daughter.

"We'll find her Dean," Sam said. But he didn't bother following Dean, as he knew that Dean would end up punching him out of frustration.

* * *

Angelina could hear her dad calling out for her, but Amelia's threat to kill her had scared her witless and she didn't even bother crying out. She rubbed her arms trying to keep herself warm, but the breeze coming through the open attic window was freezing. Nothing was helping her with her plight to stay warm.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked through chattering teeth as soon as she saw Amelia appear. "You can't kill me, I'm not involved with anybody; those two men were my father and uncle,"

"I kill who I want," Amelia snarled. "Now be quiet."

Angelina didn't know what to do. From what she had read (and overheard), Angelina thought that Amelia only went after couples. So she was wondering what had made Amelia change her pattern. Angelina didn't fit Amelia's killing profile, so now she was a bit scared as to what the ghost wanted her for.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled. "Where the hell is she?"

"We'll find her Dean," Sam repeated. He felt like he had said those words a thousand times that night. "Wait a minute," he muttered eyes widening.

"What?" Dean asked coming so close to Sam that he was almost in his face. "What?"

"In what I've read about her house and Amelia herself, she was very paranoid. And you know how houses like these always have attics and basements?"

"Sure," Dean replied but he was slowly catching onto what Sam was saying. "You search basement, I search attic?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "And as soon as you get Angie get out of there, call me and let me know so I can torch the place."

"Ok, stay safe Sammy," Dean said.

"You too," and the brothers parted ways, Sam going into the hallway to find a door and Dean going upstairs.

* * *

Angelina couldn't stop staring at Amelia. She was silently standing by the door, her head cocked like a curious puppy, but Angelina knew that she was anything but. Even though there was something curious in Amelia's face, it still held that cold and cruel look.

"W-what do you want with me?" Angelina broke the silence. Amelia whipped around to glare at her, and then she reappeared beside Angelina, making her flinch.

"That is no concern of yours," Amelia hissed, reaching her bony fingers out to grip Angelina's arm. Angelina tried to move but the ghost's grip was like iron and Amelia dragged Angelina all the way to the stairs that led down to the main rooms. She threw Angelina down the stairs causing her to break her arm as she put it out to cushion her fall.

"Angie?" her dad's voice echoed. Angelina heard her dad's voice and screamed for him. "I'm comin' baby, I'm comin'," Dean called.

The attic door burst open to reveal Dean, whose face was contorted with fury and the cliche 'you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us' rang true in that moment. He shot at Amelia and hit her right in the heart, she cried out in pain and disappeared. Dean ran up to Angelina, who was cradling her arm.

"What did she do to you?" he asked softly as he noticed Angelina's arm.

"S-she b-broke i-it," Angelina sobbed. allowing her dad to scoop her up into his arms and run out of the attic.

"It'll be alright," Dean soothed. "Shh." He hated seeing his daughter like this.

"Sam!" Dean bellowed as soon as he had reached the front door.

"Got it!" Sam bellowed back as he raced up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Sam grabbed the kerosene from his bag and sprayed it around the wood floorboards. He lit a match and then threw it onto the floor and jumped through the front door just as the flames burst into life.

"How is she?" Sam panted as he reached the Impala. Dean had safely secured Angelina into the backseat and was gunning the engine with impatience.

"That bitch broke her arm," Dean growled. "We need to get her to a hospital,"

"Alright," Sam said as Dean took off with a squeal of tires and the smell of smoke.

They arrived at the local hospital and Dean picked up Angelina. He walked her into the surprisingly empty Emergency Room.

"What can I do for you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"She broke her arm and I need you to fix it," Dean demanded.

"Sure thing, follow me," the nurse said, obviously realizing a frantic parent when she saw one. She led them into a room and helped Dean lay Angelina on the bed. "The doctor will be with you shortly,"

"Dean, she'll be fine," Sam said, standing on the opposite side of the bed. Dean had dragged the chair from the corner to the bedside and now sat in it, his hand sliding inside Angelina's good one.

"I know that," Dean said. He had calmed down slightly knowing that Angelina was in safe hands but he still didn't feel right about the doctor.

"I'm Dr. James, what can I do for you?" a man with sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes asked, coming into the room.

"My daughter broke her arm, she fell down some stairs. Please can you fix it?"

"Of course I can," Dr. James said. "You can stay here if you like," he added when it was clear that neither Sam nor Dean were gonna move from Angelina's side.

"Thank-you," Dean said sounding sincere, it was hard to be polite to doctors given the way he felt about them but he had to consider what his daughter was going through.

* * *

Three hours later Angelina's arm was fixed and she was resting comfortably. Dean still hadn't left her side, but Sam had to get food and a coffee for Dean who hadn't asked for food since they arrived. Sam knew that this was very important to Dean if he didn't want to eat. He couldn't believe how overprotective and comforting Dean was to her, given she was his daughter but he hadn't even known her for a month yet.

"How is she?" Sam asked when he walked back into the room. He found Dean sitting in the same position he was three hours ago and Angelina breathing deeply with her eyes closed.

"She's fine, the doc said she should wake up again soon," Dean answered not taking his eyes off his daughter. Sure enough those green eyes fluttered open and Angelina looked around.

"W-what h-happened?" she asked. "W-where am I?" that past day was coming back to her and she shuddered.

"Hey, it's alright sweetie," Dean comforted Angelina who had started shaking. "You're safe and Amelia isn't coming back, you're safe Angie, you're in a hospital."

"Alright?" Angelina, asked looking at her dad. "Is she dead? How did you kill her?"

"I'm sure baby, nothing's going to hurt you again I promise," Dean said. "Yes she's dead, we torched the house, she's not hurting anyone anymore,"


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IT BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE!**

**I OWN ANGELINA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DON'T BELONG IN THE SERIES.**

**Thank you to tvj12 for becoming my beta and for everyone else for reviewing. Sorry about being so long since I last updated. I've just been really busy.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I appreciate all the comments I get. Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with various things and sometimes have been just really tired. I'll try to update sooner, I've just been watching the Olympics.**

* * *

Angelina was frustrated. She was trapped in the hospital for two more days. She had been in there for two days already and she wanted out. Her dad and uncle had been with her almost every day; Dean had wanted to stay overnight but she had convinced him that sleeping on the chair for four nights wouldn't do his back any good and he reluctantly left. Angelina had to admit that Dean was seriously becoming the overprotective parent she hated, but she understood why he was like that. He had almost lost her, and in his line of work it could happen at any time of any day. She knew that he was just making sure she was safe.

Sam had brought her DVD's, books and a sketch pad which were all piled up on the table. Her best friend Ruby had even popped in, taking the seven hour drive to visit her and had given her flowers and a photo album of their time together. Her friends had also sent along packages with Ruby, and Angelina felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of how much her friends cared about her. She honestly couldn't believe that people were making such a fuss; she had only broken her arm.

"Hey kiddo," a voice said. She looked up to see Dean standing there with a coffee and a smile on his face.

"Hi dad," she grinned. "Can I go home yet?" she whined and Dean chuckled, she had asked that question each time he had come in.

"Sorry kiddo," he answered. "They want to make sure you're alright."

"But I'm fine."

"I know Angie," he said as Sam came into the room.

"We've got a problem Dean," Sam said seriously. Dean sighed as he saw Angelina's eyes light up curiously, he knew she would want to know what was going on now.

"What problem?" Dean asked.

"You know what," Sam muttered trying to keep Angelina out of the loop, but from the look in Dean's eye he knew that he would have to tell Angelina.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Lucifer is real Ange," Dean said softly. "We let him out of Hell and now he's bringing on the apocalypse. Sam and I are apparently 'essential' to the apocalypse," he summed up the war between angels and demons in those two sentences and Angelina's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious?" she gaped.

"Oh we are," Sam answered, just as a gust of wind appeared in the room. Angelina stared wide-eyed as a man in a tan trench-coat and a suit with icy blue eyes and black hair appeared.

"Cass," Dean sighed, it was clear from his tone that he wasn't happy about the angel appearing in his daughter's hospital room.

"Dean, Sam we need to go," he said completely ignoring Angelina who was trying to get up. Dean put his hand on Angelina's shoulder and held her down gently, keeping her from getting out of bed.

"I'm not leaving her," Dean said. "Cass, meet my daughter Angelina, Angie meet our friend Cass."

"Hi," Angelina said. "Dad, can I go?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't," he answered and she groaned, she really wanted to leave the hospital. She was sick of the boring walls and all the nurses and doctors with friendly smiles asking her how she was.

"I'm sorry Angelina," Cass said placing two fingers on her forehead and she passed out.

* * *

As soon as Angelina fell asleep, a horrifying dream assaulted her.

She was two years old and at the park her mother liked to take her to. Ava was talking to her friends and Angelina was playing in the dirt by her mother's feet.

"You have a beautiful daughter," A man said, approaching Ava and Angelina.

"Thank you," Ava smiled, turning from her friends.

The man turned to Angelina, who smiled innocently up at him. "You are a gorgeous little girl, I am quite surprised that Dean Winchester doesn't know about his daughter," the man said quietly, only to Angelina, as his eyes turned black. He knelt down so he was the same height as Angelina, he stared at her, a small cold smirk forming on his lips.

"I wonder what Winchester would do if he found out about you and then you suddenly disappeared," the man purred smiling cruelly down at her. "Yes, Father would be so happy about that."

* * *

Angelina woke up in a cold sweat and looked around, her dad, uncle and that weird man were no where to be seen and she started panicking.

"Whoa, chill Angie," Dean said, hurrying into the room and seeing her almost hyperventilating. "I'm right here."

"I had a dream," she gasped, trying to slow her breathing down and griping her dad's arm. Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright Ange, it was only a dream," he soothed.

"I-I don't think it was," she stuttered. "I think it was a memory. I think I remember my mom and a strange guy."

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he stared at his daughter. "What do you mean?"

"A guy came up and said that I was a 'beautiful little girl,' and something about you not knowing about me and what you would do if you found out I had suddenly disappeared. I think—I think his eyes turned black," she told Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled. "They found you when you were that young?"

"Who found me?" she yelped, startled by his outburst.

Dean ground out a single word in explanation: "Demons."

**I am so sorry about it being so late, I was busy with lots of things and I just haven't had time to write. School, our extension and the Olympics have been disrupting my 'writing flow' but I promise I will try and update again soon. **

**Cliff-hanger, haha. I didn't mean it to be so short but I couldn't help it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

**Just letting you know that I am starting the sequel to You're my Father it's gonna be called "Angelina Winchester" original and lame title I know but if you think of anything better let me know. Hopefully I should start the sequel within the next week. I had to leave it on a cliff-hanger. I'll try and answer as many reviews as possible and if you have any questions about the story I'd be happy to answer them, just PM me. Again if you have a better name for the story or any questions just PM me.**

**WhySoSirius7582934**


End file.
